


嗅探犬

by shanzhu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chinese Version, Multi, police dogs, sniffer dogs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzhu/pseuds/shanzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果有人问，Robbie会告诉他们：你们对待Holme的方式全错了。他们大部分的关注都放在他们不喜欢的行为上面，而对于一个像Holmes那样孤独的人/或狗，哪怕负面的关注也好过不闻不问。</p>
            </blockquote>





	嗅探犬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sniffer Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633493) by [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/pseuds/TSylvestris). 



> Thank to the lovely TSylvestris, who let me do the translate.  
> 谢谢作者TSylvestris，让我翻这篇美好的文~

# # #

Robbie MacIntyre第一次结识Sherlock Holmes的时候——好吧，确切地说不能用“结识”，因为他们没有相互介绍，只不过是在同一时间待在同一个房间里——Lestrade警探的手下发现了尸体，就在Holmes说的那堵墙里，而那个男人胜利地转了个圈哈哈大笑。

 

“耶稣基督啊，”Anderson法医那时惊骇地说道，“真是有够 _怪胎_ 的。”Robbie是从那一刻起开始不喜欢Anderson的，因为他谈论Holmes的方式让Robbie想起某些巡警以前谈论小杰的方式，那时她只是在干她的工作而已，而且还干得棒极了。除此以外，他还听到过他用“小母狗（bitch）”这个词作为侮辱，这不太合适，无论对女人还是对小狗。

 

Robbie喜欢狗。他懂狗。小杰一直是最好的搜尸犬，他曾经有幸看她工作，也是他开始接触警犬组的原因。她有一只超天才的鼻子，但却啥尊重也得不到，因为那些一无所知的条子在死物件边上都吓傻了。

 

Robbie也喜欢Holmes。人们嘴上说一套心里想一套让他很困扰。当身体语言和口头语言不一致的时候，他总是等着接下来一定会在背后捅他的那一刀。狗狗从来不这么干，不喜欢你时从来不会假装喜欢。当Holmes不喜欢你时，他会直说。跟他一起时你知道自己的位置。另外，Holmes对闻味儿很在行，和拿眼看一样在行，这正好说明与绝大多数人相比他还不是那么白痴。

 

# # #

 

Robbie目前不在警犬组（或者警犬大队，像他们自称的那样，谁在乎那操蛋的公关形象）。八个月前他被调回到街上巡逻，某个卑鄙无耻的臭狗屎在掩藏他的制毒窝点时往雪里埋了一个捕熊夹，而卡卡失去了一条腿的下半部分，自此引退。

 

对Robbie来说，活着的人中没有一个人配得上一条狗的爱与忠诚，但你至少能努力试着让自己值得。你可以从照顾你的搭档开始，在他伤得太重而无法继续工作的时候，而如果这意味着要暂时要回到街上去巡逻，好吧，那没问题。只要Robbie需要，卡卡会为他献显出自己的生命。而Robbie至少能做的是把自己生命中的几个年头给他。

 

# # #

 

如果有人问，Robbie会告诉他们：你们对待Holme的方式全错了。他们大部分的关注都放在他们不喜欢的行为上面，而对于一个像Holmes那样孤独的人/或狗，哪怕负面的关注也好过不闻不问。

 

但是没有人想过要问他，因为一个带着北方口音的安静男人显然不会很受瞩目，再说他们对Holmes的看法已经成形了。

 

# # #

 

Robbie第一次遇见John Watson时，他想 _终于_ 有个知道怎么做才对的人来教Sherlock Holmes如何与人相处。Watson对正确的事从不吝啬他的表扬，他擅于修正错误并忽略坏行为，而且他似乎懂得当一个人/或一只狗在完成艰巨的任务后，是需要自我奖励的。

 

在对搜尸犬的观念中，Robbie最厌恶的就是认为狗狗们在找到一具尸体之后应该很悲伤，这太他妈虚伪了，因为那帮警察自己不干，还无法承受娇柔的感情像那样被搅乱。这不对，当一只狗找到了要它去找的东西，一个在树林里走丢的孩子或一颗地铁里的炸弹或一具死尸，它有权利去庆祝。但是因为文明人的神经对于尸体过于敏感，一位训犬员只能学着带他的狗到某个没人看见的地方，丢给他最喜欢的玩具然后大大赞扬他干得好，而Watson似乎明白了这点。

 

# # #

 

Holmes开始在报纸和电视上频频亮相。Robbie认为这是个坏主意；通常情况下，最好的工作犬不是那些适合社交工作的犬只。但Watson看起来很激动，他的室友（没人能说服Robbie那俩人是纯室友关系，在 _那样_ 的身体语言下）终于受到他应得的敬佩和赞美。

 

Holmes显然恨这些，但他看向Watson寻求确认，而且做了Watson想让他做的事，当Watson露出笑容时，Holmes的呼吸会轻松些也会更昂首挺胸一些。 Robbie想， _好吧，这对他俩管用_ ，而且当你静下心认真想想时，这是一个人能做到的最好了。

 

# # #

 

六月里一切急转直下的那天，Robbie没有参与追捕，至少这让他感到欣慰。别人带Watson过来问话时他就在苏格兰场，然而，很难想象得出还会有人比他更崩溃破败。当Robbi听说了巴兹楼顶那一跳时，他明白了缘由。

 

Robbie是个现实的人。所有警犬大队的汉子都是，只不过那些和搜尸犬搭档的人尤为如此。在你训练狗狗们对血液做出反应，对脑浆、内脏和人骨做出反应，对死亡做出反应的时候，你是不可能神经纤细的。Holmes也是一个现实的人，Robbie知道他会对这种姿态表示欣赏。所以他打电话给自己的同事Jason，对方正在伦敦警犬训练中心带一条新来的小母狗，它还是一只小狗，不过已经显示出某些天分。他说他这儿有个机会能测测她在实地中对血液、死亡、没准儿还有脑髓的反应，具体情况要看死因。他们在巴兹见面。

 

皮皮是条年轻的好狗，对工作忠于职守，有条不紊目的明确，那些最好的狗都具备这些品质。当Jason命令她去找血迹的气味时，她甚至连鼻子都没有贴到地上就直奔石板路面而去，并且指认出了 _血迹的位置_ ，昂着脑袋好像在说， _说真的？你就让我找 那个？_他们哈哈大笑，皮皮得到了她的奖励。

 

下一项他们测试脑浆的气味。她搜寻了那些石头、墙面和街道。她干得十分周密而且专注，只有一次分了心，那时一个坐在婴儿车里的小宝宝带着满当当的尿布经过她身边，对她这个年纪的小狗来说，相当不错了。十五分钟后，她没有给出任何积极的反馈，因此他们得出结论，Holmes的颅骨在撞击中没有裂开，然后让皮皮停止搜索。

 

Jason要她去找死亡的气味。这是最难教的部分；你可以给一只狗血液或大脑灰质，来说明你想要他去找什么，但要解释你想要找出 _一个人在这里死了_ 实在很难办。有些训犬员永远都学不会怎么教；有些狗永远都学不会怎么找。这个测试同时是给皮皮和Jason的。

 

她从有血液气味的位置开始，真是个聪明的姑娘，但是她找啊找啊找啊，却一直没有回音。Jason犯了一个菜鸟级的错误，他开始紧张了；而她注意到了他的压力，自己也变得焦急起来，开始想要讨训犬员的高兴而不是尝试寻找气味。她再次指认石板上 _血迹的位置_ ，想要寻求肯定，在Robbie不得不指出Jason的错误之前，后者意识到了自己在犯浑并叫停了皮皮。

 

“她还小呢，”Robbie跟他说，“给她一些时间。也许在真正死掉之前，他们就把他搬到屋里了。她可找不出来本来就没有的气味。”

 

Jason看起来放了心，说道，“对呀，没错。她是个好姑娘，非常、非常好的姑娘。”皮皮摇着尾巴，Jason摸了摸她的头，然后他们一起去Robbie家喝美式啤酒，并且让狗狗们一起玩。对卡卡来说能有个伴儿是好事。

 

不过晚些时候，Robbie私下里查看了报告，确认Holmes被宣布为当场死亡。他随后说服Jason让皮皮转去搜救——希望自己是委婉地。没必要伤害任何人的自尊。如果Jason发现了，他也没有提。

 

# # #

 

当卡卡的大限之日明显地越来越近时，Robbie安排了两周的休假：第一周要带卡卡去所有他喜欢的地方，做所有他喜欢的事，整天都和他在一起，每一天，因为没什么能比这更让一只狗狗开心了；第二周用来恢复，他知道他的心一定会被撕成碎片。

 

他那晚回到家准备出发时，发现卡卡已经安静地、 _故意的、善良地_ （他知道一定是这样）替Robbie解决了这个麻烦。

 

为自己没能在朋友临终时抱着他而伤心似乎有些忘恩负义，因为卡卡恰恰是为了让他免受这份罪，但他确实伤心，因为当他坐在早餐桌旁时少了那熟悉的重量贴着他的膝头，生活他妈的就是一片空白。他以前也经历过这个，知道终有一天他会深吸一口气而那将不再疼痛，也知道终有一天他不会在睡意朦胧时伸手去够床上早已不在的温暖并为此嚎啕大哭，但那是在未来的某一天，而现在组成整个世界的原子万物存在的根基都在在的宣告着： _卡卡走了_ 。

 

# # #

 

他在警犬大队和新搭档工作了一年之后，接到一通来自Lestrade警探的电话：问他能否 _非常谨慎地_ 在夜幕降临后将艾娃带到圣斯威逊？Robbie心里一沉，因为艾娃是搜寻尸体的专家，却不是他们最好的寻人的追踪犬，这意味着他们认为那名失踪的男孩已经被害了。

 

艾娃找到的那束绳子勒进高高的横梁，小得让人挠头。Robbie将她带到黑暗的停车场，离开Lestrade手下的视线，把奖励球丢给她，告诉她她是一条多么棒的狗狗。

 

与孩子有关是最遭的。与孩子有关是最遭的而他没有那份奢侈去愤怒。他的首要任务是艾娃。

 

但这不意味着他看到那个穿着时髦大衣的熟悉身影时没有大喜过望，那人急切地大步走上通往教堂的楼梯，警探在那里等他。世上没有任何东西能让那个孩子起死回生，但现在Robbie _知道_ 他们会找到那个对他犯下罪行的畜生。

 

几分钟后，他才记起来Holmes应该是死了才对。

 

# # #

 

消息传出时，新闻里一片哗然，那是当然的。第二天，圣斯威逊挤满了记者和围观群众，在树林里搜寻出更多的尸体比原来难了三倍。Robbie和艾娃静静地坐在警车旁，巡警们正在把人群驱赶出这个区域。他摸着她的耳朵，看着Holmes和Watson。

 

那场面看着都让人痛苦。两个人之间的磁力还是像一贯的那样明显，但Watson死扛着保持距离，僵硬冷漠，而Holmes——好吧，Holmes看起来就像一条被赶出家门挨饿三年的狗，渴望着善意和剩饭，却又不再相信世上还有这种好事。

 

他想知道两个人类之间的信任关系要如何重新建立，如果没有一只狗狗先原谅你并重新爱你的话。他自己从来没有成功过，不过反正他也不擅长和人打交道。

 

总算到他们搜寻的时候，艾娃找到了另外两具尸体，死了好几个月，而这件案子成为了头条。当伦敦警察署凭借着Holmes挖出来的线索逮捕了市长的女婿之后，电视和报纸上又全是他了。

 

爆发的争论持续了好几周，Robbie实在不能不注意到，在所有的连续镜头中，Holmes一直用侧眼看向Watson寻求肯定，而伫立一旁的Watson就像是一个受了致命伤却不肯表露出来的男人。

 

他想，如果他能知道为什么这会让他想起卡卡，他就是个比自己现在更聪明的人了。

 

# # #

 

八月，他在自己家附近和Jason以及他的一个朋友喝酒。当Jason用一个显而易见的蹩脚借口走掉把另外两个人单独留下时，Robbie意识到他们被安排了个约会。

 

Natalie _精彩绝伦_ 。她聪明、有趣、笑起来难以置信的好看。不知怎么的，他们就跳过了“那你是做什么的”这类无聊问题，直接聊起真正有内容的话题。她每年都会抽空去挪威的一片森林里看北极光，这太不可思议了，而当她说服Robbie讲他的假期本应该在法国带着猪一起找松露，结果却以和一只怀了孕的坏脾气的雌山羊外加两只兔子住在伦巴第（意大利的州）的酒店里而告终，她笑到直打嗝，但之后又笑得更凶。

 

他是那么的喜欢他，感觉有些飘飘然。

 

“你愿意，”他开口说道，觉得自己脖子都红了，“你愿意来吃晚饭吗？我有一只鸡，可以烤来吃。只是……”他咽了咽口水。根据他的经验，如果有什么事要糟，这就是开始的那一刻，“我要先去遛狗。”

 

她那美丽可爱的小脸皱成一团，嘴唇抿紧，哦，操，他都已经喜欢上这一个了。但是最好现在弄明白——

 

“Robert MacIntyre，”她说，“你是想告诉我你把自己可怜的小狗关在家里，而我们却在这间该死的酒吧闲坐了两个半小时吗？”

 

Robbie无可救药地、毫无希望地、一猛子倒栽葱式地爱上了她。

 

# # #

 

五月，Natalie公寓的租约到期，Robbie请她搬来与自己和艾娃同住。

 

她跟他说明年再来问她，而三周后她带他去见了她的父母。他有些不确定，不过他想总的来看应该算是往好的方向发展，他很开心。

 

# # #

 

他和Natalie不合有一阵子了。Robbie知道很大一部分是他的错。他不擅长讲话，从来不擅长，而Natalie需要语言。他尝试用自己知道的所有方式向她表明心迹，但不起作用。近些日子他什么都不敢说，怕把事情弄得更糟，但似乎沉默造成的伤害同样多。这是他拥有过的最重要的一段关系，他搞砸了，而且还不知道如何挽回。

 

她不再那么爱笑了，他恨这个。

 

不知怎么回事，他变成了Lestrade警探更愿意合作的训犬员，这意味着最终他和艾娃又再次与Holmes一起办案子。

 

“我们快没时间了，” Robbie 到的时候，Holmes正在对Lestrade大喊大叫，“他不是在这里被杀的；这是条假线索， _很显然_ 。你需要马上让人去码头。”

 

“好吧，我们现在正要证明呢。”Lestrade稳稳地说道，然后Robbie和艾娃开工了。

 

他们一丝不苟地搜索了整个房子，当艾娃什么也没找到时，Holmes昂着头大声抱怨，“我说什么来着？！”与此同时Lestrade猛戳自己的手机。

 

Robbie无法不注意到，这一次当Holmes看向Watson时，Watson露出了赞许的笑容，那两个人一起走去和将要搜寻码头的伦敦警队商量（在加班时间，如果Holmes错了的话只能求上帝保佑Lestrade了），他们肩并着肩靠向对方。这很好。他想知道他们是怎么做到的，他们是怎么找到回去对方身边的路的，他们分离了那么久，还没有一只小狗来领路。

 

尽管这会儿天已经黑了，而且这次也没有尸体要找，他还是出于习惯带着艾娃去了附近人烟最少的地方跟她玩奖励的游戏，并找块草坪让她跑跑。他扔出她的球，而她则欢快地追过去。 _他们是怎么做到的？_ 他再次好奇起来。他们不知道用什么方法成功了，而如果他们可以，他也行，也许，如果他知道该怎么办的话。和狗狗就容易多了。

 

就在这时他忽然想到，这对 _狗狗们_ 来说也不容易，对吧？它们不得不去应付人类。这让他的观念转到一条全新的大路上，一切都变了。

 

他是不大会讲话，但总不会比Holmes更差，所以还有救：显然你可以把工作做得很凄惨但依然完成它。这需要卸下一点压力。他可以做到，他想着，食指抚摸着艾娃的吻部。就算他搞砸了一点，他们还是可以有美满结局的。

 

好的，那就，回家。他和Natalie需要谈谈，而这一次他觉得交谈不会变成言语上的根管治疗。在回停车场、回家的路上，他和摇着尾巴的艾娃抄近路穿过建筑物之间的狭窄小巷。

 

有人在。

 

他迅速原路返回，尽可能的不出声，但他已经看到阴影中两个人紧贴着压在墙上，一只胳膊肘在长大衣下有节奏的运动；他已经听到了温柔的呢喃。“我说对了—— _哦_ ——我说对了，我说 _对了_ 。”

 

好吧。这个……这个……当Donovan曾经跟他说“兴奋”……老实讲他以为那只是谣传。（“案件越离奇，他就越兴奋。”--Donovan，S101）

 

他深吸一口气。是的。他不会去评判。那太虚伪了，那是一无所知的条子对他的狗做的事。他才不会那样。

 

但他不会在案子过后跟他们俩中的任何一个握手，除非他知道他们先去过了卫生间。

 

 _你不会相信的_ ，他想象着告诉Natalie时的样子，弯起嘴角。他会告诉她那位侦探——上帝保佑大家——在犯罪现场的自我奖励，完全无视常识常理和基本礼貌，以及不管怎样他还挺喜欢他的。他会讲给她听，也许她会皱起鼻子微笑。也许她会再次哈哈大笑。已经太久了。也许他们会重新找回对对方的感觉，哪怕花了些时间，因为比起试图解决问题中给予对方笨手笨脚的磕碰，分离更疼。

 

因为这才重要，该死，在没有抗争之前就说放手还太早，而他现在知道了有一条回头的路，就算他还看不到。巷子里的两个傻瓜证明有，不是吗？有一条路，必须得有，而如果他放弃那他就太操蛋了。

 

他亲亲艾娃的头顶说道，“我们回家吧，亲爱的。她在等我们呢。”

 

END

 

出场的小狗们：

小杰……Jamie

卡卡……Casey

皮皮……Pixie

艾娃……Ave


End file.
